Optical transceivers transmit and receive optical data signals over a fiber. Optical transceivers may use vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) to generate the optical data signals transmitted over the fiber. Such optical data signals may be combined using various multiplexing methods to increase data transmission bandwidth.